


NSFW (second take)

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Come Sharing, F/M, Food Kink, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I was given a prompt that was simply "NSFW," my brain took it in two different directions. The first one can be found in my Assorted Short Writings and Drabbles (Teen rated) collection. This is the other. If it feels incomplete...that's because it is. Originally, I had envisioned a story that was just a sex-filled day in the life for the twins, but the writing stalled to the point I eventually gave up on it. Maybe someday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW (second take)

The morning rays peeked their way through the bedroom curtains, lighting on Mabel Pines’ face. Piercing the thin veil of her eyelids, they pulled her from her sleep. Scrunching her eyes, she twisted her position in bed to face away from the window. Unfortunately, returning to sleep was no longer an option now that she was awake, so she opened her eyes. What greeted her brightened her mood twentyfold. Before her, there lay the still sleeping form of the love of her life; her other half; her twin brother, Dipper.

The mere sight of him brought a warm feeling to her chest. Of all the girls he could have possibly chosen to be with, he had chosen to be with her. Sure, there was no way they could make their relationship public, but as long as they were together she didn’t mind it quite so much. They both loved each other; that was all that really mattered.

And right now, she wanted her lover to wake up so she could tell him that for the umpteenth time. She quietly called his name: “Diiiiipperrrrr.” No reaction; he simply continued to lay there on his back. _Well, maybe_ this _will wake him up,_ she thought as she carefully crawled up so her face was right above his. She lowered her glossed lips onto his and gave them a gentle smooch. Again, he refused to wake, but he did react; his brow furrowing slightly.

Mabel thought for a moment before a devilish idea popped into her head. She pulled away the comforter, exposing her boxer-clad brother. Careful not to disturb Dipper too soon, she slid into position between his legs. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down his legs, bringing his semi-hardened erection into view.

With her thumb and forefinger, she lifted it away from his abdomen until it was pointing straight up. Keeping her eyes on her brother’s face, she gently kissed the head. She saw as his eyelids twitched and a small grunt escaped his lips. With a grin, she opened her mouth and lowered it around his dick. As her lips wrapped themselves around his shaft and she began to gently suck, his back arched slightly and Dipper let loose a curious moan. It had a sort of rising inflection, almost like a question.

As she slowly bobbed her head, she watched as his hands gripped the bed sheet. He twitched his bum, as if he were trying to pull away. She placed her hands on either side of his buttocks and held him still as she continued to blow her twin and he grew harder. Dipper’s breathing began to grow erratic, hitching in his chest as more grunts and moans came out of his mouth. Soon, he began to roll his hips, gently thrusting up into Mabel’s mouth.

The thrusting grew more urgent, signaling that he must be close. Mabel grabbed her brother’s cock and began to jack him as she sucked. A new round of moans, louder this time, filled the room. Dipper suddenly thrust up as his dick throbbed and his seed filled her mouth. Mabel held her lips tight around his head, keeping any from escaping.

As he stopped twitching, she saw his eyes open and look up at the ceiling. Confusion gradually gave way to recognition, then back to confusion. Dipper looked down to find his twin sister looking back at him, the head of his softening penis, and his load, still in her mouth.

“Well, that explains everything,” he said.

Mabel arched an eyebrow at him in question.

“I was dreaming that I was battling Gideon again. We’re face to face and he’s going on about how he’s going to beat me and make you his bride when out of nowhere he kisses me! And then he took down my pants and started giving me a blowjob! Right in the middle of his evil monologue!” Dipper laughed as Mabel crawled up to face him. “What was weird was when I started to enjoy it.”

Mabel giggled as she kissed her brother. He parted his lips and poked forward with his tongue. She opened her mouth, her cum covered tongue meeting his. Dipper moaned as he tasted himself, the salty tang mingling with the sweetness of Mabel’s lip gloss. His hand reached up his sister’s back and caressed the nape of her neck. She brought her hand up and placed it against his chest, feeling his heart beating as they shared Dipper’s load.

When the last traces were claimed, Mabel pulled away and smiled at her brother. “I love you,” she said.

Dipper returned her smile and gave her nose a quick poke. “And I love you. Well now that we’re both awake, I guess we should get up.”

“Okay,” Mabel said, stretching out as Dipper climbed out of bed, kicking his boxers towards the closet. “You can go ahead and shower first,” she said.

“Alright,” Dipper answered, reaching for her hand. She happily obliged, their fingers intertwining. However, Dipper didn’t release her. Instead, he began taking a few steps backward, gently pulling her towards the edge of their bed.

“What are you doing?” she asked. “I said you could shower first.”

“I know,” he told her, a grin curling his lips. “And _I_ want to shower with _you_.”

Mabel grinned herself as she began to laugh. “Well, why didn’t you say so in the first place?” She rolled her legs around the edge and stood, allowing herself to be pulled to the bathroom. Dipper released her hand to start the water while she undid her bra and pulled down her fleece bottoms and panties. Once the water was just right, they stepped into the shower.

Dip gently guided Mabel under the spray as he reached for her strawberry scented shampoo. Squeezing a generous portion into his hand, he worked it into her hair, lathering it up. Mabel cooed as her brother washed her hair. As he made sure to get all of her hair, he took a moment to inhale the scent. She always chose fruit scented shampoos, but he thought this one was his favorite. Satisfied with his work, he guided her back under the showerhead to rinse her hair out, taking care to keep the suds from getting into her eyes.

Once that was done, he grabbed her bottle of body wash, again squeezing some into his hand. With a gesture, he instructed for Mabel to turn away from him. Starting with her shoulders, he washed her back, relishing the feeling of her skin. As he moved further down, he paid a little extra attention to her butt, kneading her cheeks several times before gently sliding his fingers between them. As he brushed against her anus, she gasped. Eager for more, Dipper spent a long moment running his hand along his sister’s sphincter. Mabel bit her lower lip and grunted softly as her twin teased her opening.

Dipper took a moment to rinse his hands and got some more body wash. Stepping close to Mabel, he reached around and began to suds up her stomach. She twitched involuntarily, his gentle hands tickling her. Slowly, he brought his hands upward until they were softly cupping Mabel’s breasts. He brushed her nipples with his soapy fingers and was rewarded with a soft moan. She leaned her head back and locked her lips with his.

As they kissed, Dipper’s right hand fell away from Mabel’s breast and drifted further down, over her stomach, along her waist, and towards her most precious area. His fingers gently grazed her outer lips, bringing out a deeper moan from his twin. Dipper broke the kiss and led Mabel back under the spray, using his own hand to help rinse away the soap.

As he did so, he brought her back around to face him and knelt down in front of her. As the last vestiges of soap washed away, he placed a hand on either hip and leaned his face in, placing a gentle kiss just above her slit. A shudder shook Mabel’s body. Dipper kissed the spot again and the shudder was accompanied by a whimper. With a grin, Dipper stuck his tongue out and ever so slowly and gently ran the tip along her opening.

“Oh, God, Dipper,” Mabel groaned. “Don’t make me beg.”

“As you wish,” Dipper replied before licking her full force. Mabel reached up and clutched the shower pipe with both hands to keep from losing her footing. As his tongue worked its way into his sister, he brought his hand up to the top of her mound and began teasing her nub with his thumb.

The feeling of her brother’s tongue inside her, compounded by his thumb rubbing her most sensitive spot, sent stronger and stronger tremors through her body. “Ohhh, Dipperrrrrrrrrr,” Mabel moaned as she neared the tipping point. Dipper worked his tongue deeper and deeper inside of her as his thumb worked faster and faster.

Mabel’s eyes clamped shut as her orgasm hit, her legs trembling like jelly, screaming out her brother’s name. Dipper held his mouth in place, his tongue eagerly catching her juices as they flowed from her. Mabel’s strength seemed to drain out of her along with it; as she released her grip on the pipe, her unsteady legs threatened to give out from under her. Dipper gently but firmly placed a hand on either side of her waist to hold her up as he lapped up the last of her cum.

He carefully guided his twin down until she was seated on the shower floor next to him. He cupped her cheek as her breathing returned to normal. Opening her eyes she looked, awestruck, into her brother’s, so full of love. She brought her own hand up onto Dipper’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. At once, their tongues smashed together, sharing Mabel’s jizz.

When they had finished kissing, the twins stood and Mabel set about washing Dipper. As she lathered up his hair, she scrunched it up above his forehead, exposing his birthmark. Unable to resist, she placed a kiss on it.

“My Big Dipper,” she said, giggling as she rinsed him off. Moving on to washing the rest of his body, she ran her soapy hands along Dipper’s penis a few times. It began to thicken at her touch. “And my Little Dipper,” she said and they both erupted into childish giggling. She let him go and he finished rinsing himself off before turning off the shower.

After drying off, Dipper put on a fresh pair of boxers and a plain white t-shirt while Mabel donned a clean bra and panties before putting her pajama bottoms back on. Together, they entered the kitchen and Dipper pulled the frying pan from under the oven as Mabel grabbed a box of pancake mix from the cupboard.

Dipper set the pan on the stove while Mabel mixed up the batter. Every once in a while, she would grab a pinch of the mix and toss it at Dipper’s face. He chuckled and turned to look at her, his good humor suddenly turning very serious.

“Mabel, you’ve got something on your face.”

She looked at him in surprise. “Wha? Where?” she asked as she patted her face all over, inadvertently getting pancake mix on her face.

“Everywhere you just touched,” Dipper said, sticking his tongue out at her. Mabel realized what he meant and pouted slightly at him before giving him a light, playful punch on the shoulder. He leaned over and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

“Just you wait. I’ll get you back for that.”

She handed the bowl of batter to her brother. While he fried the pancakes, she set their places at the table. She grabbed two bottles of syrup, Sir Syrup for herself and Mountie Man for Dipper, and a can of whipped cream. Soon, two piles of pancakes rested on either plate.

The twins each drenched their respective stacks with syrup. Mabel then took the can of whipped cream and added a tiny mountain of cream to hers.

“I don’t know how you can eat so much sugar,” Dipper said.

“It’s what makes me so sweet. Duh.”

“Is that so?” he asked, picking up the whipped cream. “Let’s test that theory, shall we?” He sprayed a dollop of cream on his sister’s nose, then leaned in and kissed it. “Mmm,” he said, smacking his lips, “I think you may be right there, Mabes.”

Giggling, Mabel took the can from her brother’s hand and sprayed some onto Dipper’s cheek. She kissed and licked it away. “You’re pretty sweet yourself, bro-sephous, when you try to be.”

Dipper took the can again and pondered for a moment, tapping the tip of the nozzle on his chin. “I wonder,” he said, “are you as sweet as that everywhere?” He reached over and sprayed some at the cleft of Mabel’s breasts. She squawked out at the feel of the cold whipped cream on her bare skin. Dipper set the can back on the table and placed his hands on Mabel’s back, leaning in to her cleavage and devouring the cream.

Mabel alternated between laughing and moaning as her brother licked her cleavage clean. She took the whipped cream again and watched as Dipper sat back up, licking his lips. “Well, Mabel, I’m afraid your sweetness has spread. This appears to be a terminal case.”

“Well, Dipper my dear, I can live with that, but can you?”

“And why wouldn’t I want to live with that?”

“Because at a moment’s notice you could spontaneously cream your pants,” Mabel said as her free hand shot out and pulled the elastic of Dipper’s boxers away from his waist. She quickly poked the nozzle of the can inside and sprayed a large quantity around her twin’s nether regions. Now it was Dipper’s turn to squawk from the cool feel of the cream.

Satisfied with how much cream she shot inside, Mabel set the can aside and knelt down between her brother’s legs. She peeled away his boxers, revealing Dipper’s hardening cock almost entirely covered in whipped cream. She began licking it all away, sending shivers up her brother’s spine. He closed his eyes and leaned back, letting his sister do her work. He moaned softly as Mabel’s tongue cleaned away the head of his member. When the last of the cream was eaten, she stood back up and gave her brother a kiss.

“If that’s what it’s going to be like,” Dipper said, panting, “then yes, I could definitely live with that.”

Mabel smiled and gave him another kiss. Silently, they settled back into their seats and ate their breakfast before it was completely forgotten.

When breakfast was finished and their dishes were put away, they returned to their room and finished getting dressed. Dipper grabbed his car keys as they stepped out the door. Climbing into Dipper’s car, the twins made the short drive to the grocery store.

Walking the aisles, the two of them made quick work picking out what they needed. When they reached the produce section, though, Mabel pulled away from her brother, giggling madly.

“What? What is it, Mabes?”

Mabel spun around, holding a carrot up to her crotch. “What do you think? This look about right?” she asked, still giggling.

Dipper got a little red in the face.


End file.
